Network-based service provider networks exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize various types of computing resources on a permanent or as-needed basis. For example, a service provider network may permit customers to purchase and utilize computing resources such as virtual machine (“VM”) instances, data storage resources, database resources, networking resources, network services, and other types of computing resources. Customers may configure the computing resources provided by a service provider network to implement desired functionality, such as to provide a network-based application or another type of functionality.
Managing computing resources provided by network services in a service provider network such as those described above can present unique technical challenges. For example, and without limitation, it may be challenging to obtain information describing the operational status of computing resources from a large number of network services executing on different server computers in different data centers in a service provider network. Moreover, it might take some network services a relatively long period of time to respond to requests for status data regarding the computing resources that they provide. During this period of time, client applications requesting the resource status data typically have to maintain open network connections, which might reduce the ability of the service provider network to respond to other requests for information about the status of computing resources.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.